Halo Fanon:Mythic Requisitions
is a fun community project to create our own versions of the Halo 5 Req system, with fun community additions. The only rules, are that it be a canon weapon or vehicle. All community members are free to add content, and the page will be maintained and curated by . Format Weapon »REQUISITION NAME« *Rank: »RANK« *REQ Level: »REQ LEVEL« "»QUOTE«" »DESCRIPTION HERE« Add a weapon title only if the specific weapon has no REQs yet in the page. Quote and link to weapon in the title are optional. Loadouts Magnums Watts' Peace *Rank: Legendary *REQ level: 7 "Call us outlaws, call us terrorists, but we are only your sins come back to haunt you." A UNSC Marine Corps Special Operations M6C/SOCOM owned by Colonel Robert Watts and later his son Jonathan. Modified with a fully-automatic fire mode and extended magazine. The Wajamacallit *Rank: Rare *REQ level: 5 "For when you don't know what you want, but you know exactly what you want" Standard UNSC pistol haphazardly augmented with Covenant and Forerunner technology. With each pull of the trigger it will either fire a standard pistol shot, a plasma blast or a boltshot round. Has a 1% chance to fire the Scarab Gun. Assault Rifles Hell's Vengeance *Rank: Rare *Req level: 5 "Hell's own hitman" Improved Assault Rifle with recon sight and suppressor. Larger magazine of 45 rounds with increased damage and accuracy. Victorian Thunder *Rank: Ultra rare *Req level: 4 "Don't start a fight you can't finish." An utilized by Victorian commandos against Blue Team, later against criminals and pro-UNSC partisans. Fires high-explosive incendiary rounds from a 100-round ammunition belt. Spitfire Ammunition High-explosive incendiary rounds available for Magnum, Assault Rifle, Battle Rifle, DMR, SMG, and Shotgun (not available for REQ variants). Increased damage, as well as lingering damage on targets. The magazine is painted with red stripes, and projection sights/smart-link are now red tinted instead of blue. Ghost of Onyx *Rank: Rare *Req level: 6 "Die? Didn't you know? Spartans never die." A favored by special forces operators, in particular. Fires fully automatic with the rate increasing the longer the trigger is held down, hitting with 1.5 times times the damage of a typical assault rifle, and has a 30-round magazine. Firing doesn't disrupt active camouflage. Armor Mods Fusion Reactor Safety Override *Rank: Legendary *Req level: 5 ONI's protocols regarding the destruction of all unrecoverable MJOLNIR technology has led to optional safety overrides for lone wolf operators, though none hope they would ever have to use it. The user's death releases a large cluster explosion capable of killing other Spartans who stand too close. Weapon Requisitions Needlers Fist of Penance * Rank: Legendary * Reg Level: 7 "If my life can bring no justice, than perhaps my death can bring penance." Personalized by Oru 'Mdama, this Needler has a reinforced barrel capable of devastating melee blows. Increased melee damage, increased vehicle knockback. Boosts wielder's shielding. Spikers Uncaged Torrent *Rank: Rare *REQ level: 3 There are only a few things a Jiralhanae would regret more than submission. Improved Spiker with longer bayonets that increases melee range. Bolt Shots Scales of Conservation *Rank: Rare *REQ level: 4 While the Prometheans were quick to adopt new changes to their faction following the Didact's containment, some were reluctant to leave their former capabilities behind. Upgraded boltshot with the ability to fire a charged bolt with weak homing capabilities. Brute Shots Dreaded Howl * Rank: Ultra Rare * REQ level: 6 There is more than a Jiralhanae's primal howl that will send uncontrollable shivers down the spines of all different types of opponents. Upgraded Brute Shot with larger belt and faster, more linear projectiles. Voice of the Dokab * Rank: Legendary * REQ level: 7 One of many modifications done to the limited weaponry belonging to religious elders leading the Keepers of the One Freedom. Advanced Brute Shot that fires deadly grenades that can deflect off surfaces and home in on nearby enemies. Blade bayonet is made of a composite, virtually unbreakable material that increases melee damage and range. Pistols Crimson & Cyan * Rank: Legendary * Req level: 8 "This pattern is a microcosm; give life, or take it." Miniaturised pistols created by for use with specialised tactical VISRs, and augmented strength. Made to be used in tandem with one another by users that can handle the unit's combined weight, single-handedly. Magnetic coils launch supersonic titanium & lead slugs from a top-fed magazine, designed to obliterate personal energy shielding, and cause massive damage to soft and hard targets, alike. Increased damage to vehicles, increased damage on headshots. 4 shot magazine. Focus Rifles Focus Rifle (Basic) * Rank: Ultra Rare * REQ level: 6 Covenant long-range precision weapon that fires magnetically contained plasma in a channeled, concentrated beam. The new charging mechanism used in modified rifles are believed to be the work of sophisticated Kig-Yar armorers, their origin yet to be determined. Bane * Rank: Ultra Rare * REQ level: 7 The deaths of thousands of merchants by the hands of bandits can be credited to this weapon. The disturbing detail is that the prey was simply helpless and unable to fight back. Advanced Focus Rifle with faster heat dissipation and upgraded beam that blinds and disorients hostile targets. Scornful Raider * Rank: Legendary * REQ level: 8 The sudden appearance of formerly experimental overcharged battery cells have found their way into the hands of both Kig-Yar bandit guilds and Covenant strike teams, neither of which is pleasant news. Superior Focus Rifle with increased damage, longer beam duration and grants a temporary overshield when the weapon is cooling. Plasma Repeaters Vase of Sins *Rank: Rare *Req level: 4 With the sudden collapse of the Covenant, many weapons previously considered expendable have taken on a new meaning in their owner's eyes. Upgraded plasma repeater with greater rate-of-fire, larger battery and improved accuracy. Plasma Rifles ''Gods' Word *Rank: Mythic *Req level: 7 ''"What few allies I have, are friends for life" Thanks to religious beliefs, only the most highest ranked in the Covenant are permitted to craft their own weapons; these then take on a veteran status in their own right. Advanced plasma rifle with superior damage and battery, and features dual energy daggers which increase melee damage. Smart-linking allows the rifle to fire an EMP burst before overheating. The user is also granted a weak shield boost. Needle Rifle Shunned Voracity * Rank: Rare * REQ level: 4 The late Minister of Preparation oversaw the production of classified weapons that were used by the Prelates and the Jiralhanae during the Great Schism. Upgraded Needle Rifle with a larger magazine and a two round burst fire mode. Gaze of Defiance * Rank: Ultra Rare * REQ level: 5 Newly discovered veins of blamite on Suban have yielded even more deadly results. Advanced Needle Rifle with special blamite shards able to pierce armor of vehicles and Mgalekgolo. Supercombines will release smaller shards that will seek out and damage other nearby targets. Plasma Launchers Repentance *Rank: Rare *REQ level: 5 May one find such unattainable amounts of redemption when committing acts that border heresy. Upgraded Plasma Launcher with increased lock-on sequence, projectile speed and the ability to hold charges indefinitely. Blue Flare *Rank: Ultra Rare *REQ level: 6 Warriors protecting the Temple of the Sundered Sky were given a grand opportunity to show off their proud heritage through weapons bearing resemblances to old fire-wand launchers. Advanced Plasma Launcher featuring incendiary charges that cause additional splash damage and improved targeting to lock onto evading aircraft. However it has a reduced battery capacity of 8 charges. Energy Swords Wispguard *Rank: *REQ level: "Some merely believe in ghosts. Use this to make them." Sword held by Kaidon Lira 'Zafamee during his service within the Covenant. The Kaidon's forces believed that it consumed the spirits of its victims, and grew stronger with each life it took. It saw extensive use at the Battle of Choral, the Siege of Pertinax, and the Crescent Campaign. After the Schism, the blade was renamed, and used against the true enemies of the Sangheili. Does massive damage to any AI-controlled unit, and gets stronger with each successive kill. A small portion of the user's shield is restored on a successful hit. Silent Kronam *Rank: Ultra Rare *REQ level: 7 "Shhhh...." The legendary sword that killed Fenr' Kronam, ruler of the powerful Kronam state on Qikost. Faster speed and more damage. Last kill generates a small EMP that knocks out nearby vehicles. Talurak's Lust *Rank: Legendary *Req Level: 8 "His blade dripped in the spilled blood of a thousand dead worlds, and yet the Blood Reaver always hungered" Few energy swords match the wonder lust of this ancient blade. Rumored to be blessed by the ancient Sangheili entity Talurak, also known as The Blood Reaver, this weapons power core seems to roil with barely controlled energies. Increases sprint and charge distance, creates an small sphere of damaging energy on each hit. Spirit of Alluvion * Rank: Ultra Rare * Reg Level: 6 "Death to the Covenant! Never again shall innocents fall to my blade!" Sword wielded by Oru 'Mdama in his search for redemption. Increased energy capacity, and boosts the wielder's shielding. Varmint's Nail * Rank: Ultra Rare * REQ Level: 7 "Blessed and desecrated by the same pair of hands." Forged in the fires of the Tunost armories and passed down from a legacy of Shipmasters. Upgraded blade with heavily increased energy capacity and slightly increased damage output. Also speeds up the shield recharge rate of the user while equipped. Exorcist's Hand * Rank: Legendary * Req Level: 8 "Suffer not the demon, rid this domain of their taint, purge their evil from the stars." The family blade of the Doram clan, this weapon was wielded by Teka Doram throughout the Human-Covenant War, and claimed the lives of nearly ten SPARTANs. It would also be his undoing. Lunge range extended, swing speed increased, automatically win sword clashes. Shotguns Judge, Jury *Rank: Legendary *REQ level: 6 "Insurrection will not be tolerated." A butchers tool, this shotgun claimed the lives of hundreds of insurrectionists, before the Covenant intervened. Semi-automatic shotgun that doesn't require it to be pumped. Increased range, increased accuracy. Rampant Defender *Rank: Legendary *REQ level: 5 "Beware the cornered stray." A modified M45 shotgun with increased damage and range. Every third shot fires a spread of explosive pellets. Peacemaker *Rank: Rare *REQ level: 6 "I always come in peace." The personal shotgun of the famous bounty hunter Grayson Dent. Modified M45D shotgun that has better accuracy, more damage, faster rate of fire and an increased magazine of 8 shells. Faithful *Rank: Ultra-Rare *REQ level: 6 "Hasn't let me down yet." Once the favoured weapon of a certain Spartan. Heavily customised M90 shotgun with faster reload time and increased damage on melee strikes. Wrath *Rank: Ultra-Rare *REQ level: 6 "It's said wrath is the last thing in a man to grow old." Modified M45 shotgun once favored by a vengeful soul, provides quicker pump action, damage and speed boost, as well as mild active camouflage at the cost of no shielding. To make the best use of this weapon one must strike quickly and furiously, holding nothing back. Sniper Rifles Chupacabra *Rank: Ultra Rare *REQ level: 7 Although being the personal weapon of Kyle-B115, the Spartan-III has allowed Spartan-IVs to utilize Chupacabra in multiple Warzone matches. Just don't break it. Improved sniper rifle with clip size increased to 6 shots and 4x, 8x, and 16x zoom levels. In addition, rounds fired from Chupacabra will bypass shields with no effect on damage output. Her Majesty *Rank: Ultra Rare *REQ level: 5 Custom-built by a top-ranking agent of a top-secret program, the brass fittings and stained wood stock make this a beautiful, if impractical, weapon. Increased damage, single-zoom only, decreased firing rate. Spartan Lasers Red Death *Rank: Mythic *REQ level: 7 Send him out...with a bang. Classic Spartan Laser that has a much increased battery capacity and faster charge times. Sunburst *Rank: Mythic *REQ level: 8 Big, scary laser. Do not look into beam with remaining eye (or any eye, really). Classic Spartan Laser that fires a long, sustained beam of death whenever the trigger is held down; has a much increased battery capacity, better armor penetration, higher melee damage and increased recoil. Concussion Rifles Concussion Rifle (Basic) *Rank: Uncommon *REQ level: 3 Handheld concussive plasma mortar once issued to veteran Covenant shock troops. Smart-linking allows for tightening of the plasma drop-off that reduces arcing at extended ranges, an innovation that is circulated among Kig-Yar pirate clans. Eye of T'Vao *Rank: Ultra-rare *REQ level: 4 Battle-scarred and crudely stripped of any religious meaning, the Golden Claw has twisted this tool into a mirror of the one unfortunate truth of the universe; that order will always give way to chaos. Advanced concussion rifle that releases a swarm of attack drones on impact, inflicting disorientation and sapping the shields of affected opponents. Rocket Launchers Hornet's Nest *Rank: Legendary *REQ Level: 8 "You just kicked the..." Rocket Launcher with an increased magazine size of four rockets. After explosion mini-Hydra MLRS rockets will seek out any missed targets within a small radius. Firing with Smart Scope assistance grants increased homing abilities while dump-fire causes proximity fuse. Velocity and damage has been toned down. Vehicles Hornets Hornet (Basic) *Rank: Uncommon *REQ level: 5 Swift attack VTOL armed with twin machine guns and homing rockets. Comes equipped with two jump seats to rapidly relocate Spartans around the battlefield. Defender Hornet *Rank: Rare *REQ level: 6 Sometimes fear doesn't come from something you can't hit; it comes from seeing everything you have bounce effortlessly off your foe. Advanced Hornet with heavy armour and integrated nanobots which repair quicker when the aircraft is stationary. Stinger Hornet *Rank: Rare *REQ level: 6 Desperation breed ingenuity. Upgraded Hornet with a single gattling gun, downward-facing ECM grenade tubes and improved speed. Phaeton Phaeton Daedalus * Rank: Legendary * REQ Level: 8 The Promethean Soldier pilots who have proved themselves the most during conflict are rewarded with master crafted vessels and the chance to spell doom for all who rebel against their Guardian constructs. Superior Phaeton with hardlight shielding, upgraded chin-mounted energy cannon that stuns and disorients targets (Similar to being hit by The Answer) and Splinter Pulse Missiles that leave an area of effect damage. Revenant Sword Revenant *Rank: Uncommon *REQ level: 4 The Sangheili do care about their vehicles as much as their comrades. Upgraded Revenant with thicker armor. Ultra Revenant *Rank: Rare *REQ level: 6 This is what happens when Sangheili technicians are allowed to go absolutely crazy. Improved Revenant with heavy armor, infinite boosting, increased top speed and a faster firing mortar that does lingering area-of-effect damage. Scorpions Solitary One *Rank: Rare *Req level: 5 "Our freedom will never die." Though rare, Scorpions operated by Insurrectionists are difficult to destroy for certain thanks to desperate repairs done after combat to keep them operational. Improved scorpion with co-axial machine gun and faster acceleration, but features reduced armour. Classic Scorpion *Rank: Legendary *REQ Level: 7 This here is 66 tons of straight-up, HE-spewin', dee-vine intervention. Classic Scorpion with co-axial machine gun and faster firing cannon. Sun Devil *Rank: Legendary *REQ Level: 7 Looking at this thing is the equivalent to staring into the sun. Classic Scorpion with the main self-loading cannon replaced by two twin-linked 40mm autocannons with excellent anti-aircraft capabilities. Fire Ant *Rank: Ultra-rare *REQ Level: 7 "It’s barbecue night!" The armor of choice of any Hellbringer unit. Classic Scorpion with co-axial machine gun swapped for an . Grizzly *Rank: Ultra-rare *REQ level: 9 Heavily-armoured tank that features two high-explosive cannons and a pintle-mounted machine gun turret. The new M860 Grizzly takes on old and new design philosophies to create a mobile fortress that is without equal. Wraith Honor Guard Wraith * Rank: Legendary * REQ level: 6 "Thou, in faith, shall keep us safe" The Covenant actually does care about the safety of their crews; just for a privileged few. Advanced Wraith with superior armor, upgraded mortar that travels at a faster speed and an integral energy shield. Cult Wraith * Rank: Ultra Rare * REQ level: 6 "Double the firepower, and you double the total power." The Followers of the Forgotten maintain singularity while adding on more. Improved Wraith with second gunner's seat, equipped with an extra plasma cannon and ability for another crew member. Also features increased vitality, at the cost of decreased boost capacity. Ghost Cult Ghost * Rank: Rare * REQ level: 4 "We will be in the Gods' favor." In their effort to prove themselves worthy of the Gods' favor, the Followers of the Forgotten have seeked out many ways to advance their weaponry. Improved Ghost with increased vitality. Also features larger boost capacity and limited tracking capabilities within the plasma cannons. Banshee Cult Banshee * Rank: Ultra Rare * REQ level: 7 "Rule the sky, let our opponents die." Patrolling the air has always been a strong suit of Warden pilots among the Followers of the Forgotten. Improved Banshee with increased vitality, and higher top speed. Fuel rod cannon is replaced with an anti-vehicle plasma missile launcher. Customization Stances Lobbed Betcha can't stick it * REQ Rarity: Rare * Description: The Spartan stands with their knees bent and right arm reared back with a plasma grenade in hand as if to throw it. In their other hand is an M20 SMG pointed slightly upwards and adorned with their selected skin. (Master Chief in the H2 E3 demo) Assassinations Headache Take two aspirin and call me in the morning * REQ Rarity: Ultra Rare * Description: Aggressor kicks opponent Spartan in the back of the leg, knocking them to their knees. Then the aggressor fires a shot into the back of their opponent's head. Used with Shotgun, DMR, Battle Rifle, Scattershot, and Light Rifle (and any variants thereof). Costs 1 ammunition. Executioner I am the law! * Req Rarity: Rare * Description: The victim spins to try and fend off aggressor, but is shot in the stomach, knocking them to their knees. Then the attacking Spartan shoots the victim in the head. Used with Magnum and all variants of it. Uses 2 ammunition. Bravo's Respite Don't get up. * Req Rarity: Ultra-Rare * Description: Aggressor slides in and sweeps the victim's leg knocking them to the ground then the aggressor pounces onto them stabbing through the visor into the right eye of the victim twice at high speed, pull out the blade and reverses the grip, and stabs the victim in the throat. Disgrace Honor is but naught. * REQ Rarity: Rare * Description: Aggressor rams into victim, knocking them to the floor. The aggressor then pulls up victim by the throat and stabs the opponent through the visor with a blade, before throwing the victim back to the ground. Aggressor finally pulls out gun and fires through the victim's head three times. Used with Magnum, Battle Rifle, DMR, Carbine, Boltshot, and LightRifle. Uses 3 ammunition. Category:Fundamental